bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Noir
Blake Noir is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Blake is a fairly tall slime woman who appears to be in her mid twenties. She is almost never seen wearing a colour other than black. She has long black hair that falls midway down her back and wears a large black bow on the top of her head. The bow is designed to hide the cat ears Blake retained from her Adjuchas form. She has a set of strikingly yellow eyes with feline like pupils. She dresses modestly and is never without her sword, which she carries in a bladed cleaver-like sheath on her back. Her katana is locked into her sheath with three large bolts near the guard, preventing it from being drawn and forcing the weilder to use the sheath as their primary weapon. Personality Blake exhibits pretty similar mannerisms to a cat. Sometime she is outgoing and playful, sometimes she only pretends to be like that long enough to claw off someones arm. She dislikes large groups of people and will take pains to make herself less noticible when in a group. One on one is the best time to speak to her as she is more approachable in those situations. She despises speaking about her past, something she keeps as a closely guarded secret. She smokes and drinks often, being a quiet drunk and reserved drunk most of the time and chain smoking when something is bothering her. Likes -The colour black -Tuna -Cigarettes -Taking full day naps -Gambling Dislikes -Talking about her past -People who pry -Dogs -Shinigami and Fullbringers -Being woken from a nap History Blake keeps her history a closely guarded secret. Those she's interacted with in the past only know that she lost the people closest to her and that she blames herself. Powers and Abilities -Sonido -The ability to hear really well (Because two sets of ears) -The ability to take really long naps anywhere -Cero- Blake is capable of firing a cero. She usually fires it in an arc from her sword. Her cero is black. Zanpakutō Gato Negro (The Black Cat) is the name of Blakes resurreccion. When in this form Blake's feline features are enhanced. She grows her black reiatsu claws and her ears get slightly bigger and are constantly in their alerted position. She becomes generally more feral, moving with her hands on the ground, hissing, she's even been known to bite while in resurreccion. Her sword when drawn is a pure black katana and in her released state her sword shrinks to a smaller Kukuri which retains the solid black colour of her unreleased sword. Normally it is silent when drawn however Blake currently has her blade bolted into her sheath preventing it from being drawn. While in resurreccion Blake's movement are slick and hard to follow while in areas of darkness, and before combat has been fully engaged making her very adept at stealth missions. . Release command: Chance Cadena sombra(Shadow Strings) When in her released state Blake is capable of manipulating shadows to a minor extent. She uses it primarily to maintain a constant teather to the hilt of her weapon. She uses this to swing her weapon like a wind scythe and can manipulate it at a medium range. She can also use this to recover a dropped weapon and items but cannot maniplutate any organic material. The tether functions like a chain and can be severed by an opponents weapon. She can reattach the shadow chain again but it costs more when the chain is severed invoulentarily. Gato Negro la Suerte (Black Cat's Luck) Gato Negro la Suerte is a passive ability that exists in an aura around Blake, released and unreleased. It has two effects. First is that when avtivated it allows her to experience a short burst of good luck. This can take the form of dodging an attack that would normally hit (within reason), or landing on her feet after a tumble. Using this ability for good luck has a negative side in that sometime within the next 3 rounds she must suffer a burst of bad luck. This could take the form of missing an easy block, tripping herself, or dropping her sword. The misfortune must be roughly equal to the fortune. Garras del Gato Sombra (Shadowcat's Claws) Garras del Gato Sombra is a release ability that allows Blake to manifest a set of reiatsu formed claws. They can be used in melee or they can be launched in slashing motions at short range. Once expelled the claws take 3+ Rounds to grow back and can't be fired again. The cooldown time is made longer if Blake is engaged in reiatsu taxing activities. Statistics Interaction Notes *Has suprisingly feline facial features. *Generally looks tired *5'10'' tall, slim build'' *Wears primarily all black outfits *Carries her katana in a bladed sheath that is bolted shut *Reiatsu aura shifts between giving off luck and misfortune on a very minor scale, such as finding money on the ground or tripping over your own feet. Trivia -Physical traits based off of Blake Belladonna from RWBY - Quotes Optional. Images Rwby blake belladonna squall clothes by essynthesis-d712y0s.jpg Rwby blake belladonna by isaiahjordan-d68tv5d.png Tumblr n588d1IW3c1s5wms6o1 1280.jpg Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches